bleachfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 31 de Julho''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Masculino | height = 186 cm (6'1")Bleach manga; Volume 38 | weight = 80 kg (176 lbs.)Bleach manga; Volume 38 | affiliation = Nenhuma | previous affiliation = Exercito Arrancar de Aizen | occupation =None | previous occupation = 6° Espada no exercito de Aizen, Arrancar> | team =Nenhum | previous team =Espada | partner = Nenhum | previous partner = Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker and Nakeem Grindina | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Pantera | manga debut = Volume 23, Capitulo 198 | anime debut = Episódio 116 | video game debut = Bleach: Shattered Blade | japanese voice = Junichi Suwabe | english voice = David Vincent | spanish voice = }} Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku) é um personagem mangá e anime Bleach. É um Arrancar que só pensa em luta.Rebelde e que não gosta de receber ordens, faz o que quer sem se importar com as consequências. Por causa disso, recebe broncas de Aizen Sousuke, seu superior. É arrogante, achando que todos são inferiores a ele. Em sua forma de Hollow Adjuchas era parecido com uma pantera, antes de virar Arrancar. História Se juntou ao grupo de Aizen, onde virou um Arrancar. Por causa de sua força ganhou o número 6 tatuado no seu corpo. Isso faz dele um Espada, e junto com os outros 9 números (de 0 a 9), qualquer espada exerce poder sobre os demais Fracions, EX: quando Grand Fisher perdeu para Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow o transformou-se num Arrancar. Quando Ulquiorra e Yami voltaram da Terra depois de tentar matar Kurosaki Ichigo, sem sucesso, já que Ulquiorra achou Ichigo um lixo, Grimmjow ficou revoltado. Juntou um grupo de Arrancars Il Forte Grantz, Shawlong Qu Fong, Edorad Leones, Nakim e D Roy. A missão deles era entrar na Cidade de Karakura e matar qualquer um com força espiritual grande. Eles se separaram. Grimmjow viu o momento que uma Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia matou D Roy. Ele a derrubou. Kurosaki Ichigo apareceu e o desafiou. Grimmjow se divertiu com a idéia de lutar contra ele. Ichigo ainda com shikai atacou o Grimmjow q se defendeu com o braço puro, vendo que não ia dar em nada Ichigo usa sua Bankai. Mas mesmo assim Grimmjow, parou o ataque com a mão e o jogou no chão e ele saiu se arrastando pela rua. Ichigo usou um Getsuga Tenshou em Grimmjow que ficou com uma cicatriz nos braços. Grimmjow decidiu a liberação de sua espada mas, nessa hora apareceu Tousen Kaname, parando a luta dos dois, dizendo que Aizen Sousuke estava nervoso por ter sido desobedecido e perder cinco Arrakares em combate desnecessário. Grimmjow recuou, e chamou Ichigo de sortudo, por sair vivo dizendo também que Ichigo sequer o derrotaria, muito menos em sua forma liberada. Tousen explicou a situação para Aizen. Grimmjow não se arrependeu, e virou as costas para Aizen. Tousen, com sua justiça, cortou um braço de Grimmjow e depois usou um hadou que o queimou. Grimmjow saiu, irado. Quando Ulquiorra liderou um segundo ataque ao mundo material para capturar Orihime Inoue, Grimmjow foi atrás de Kurosaki Ichigo para matá-lo, Ichigo pergunta o que houve com seu braço e Grimmjow responde apenas que o arrancou simplesmente por que não era necessário ter dois braços numa luta contra Ichigo. Ichigo então lembra Grimmjow que sua cicatriz foi seu Getsuga Tenshou quem fez e diz que, já que são estes os termos ditos não irá recessar em usar todo seu poder. Já com a Bankai em ativa ele também ativa seu novo poder Vizard e solta dois Getsuga Tenshous consecutivos antes mesmo do primeiro acabar, completamente machucado Grimmjow parte para o ataque, soltando um cero que é facilmente bloqueado por Ichigo; a luta continua até que a máscara hollow de Ichigo se quebrar, Grimmjow o corta e Ichigo, que estava lutando no ar com Grimmjow, cai no chão. Ichigo tenta ativar novamente seu poder sem sucesso. Grimmjow atravessa sua zanpakutou contra o braço direito de Ichigo, cravando-o no chão; Quando está prestes a soltar um cero em Ichigo seu braço é congelado. Kuchiki Rukia aparece e usa um poder da sua zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki, congelando completamente Grimmjow. Rukia levanta Ichigo que pergunta como ela conseguiu tanto poder. No mesmo instante Grimmjow se solta e segura a cabeça de Rukia. Está prestes a esmagá-la soltando um cero a curta distância quando de repente Shinji Hirako aparece e a salva soltando uma espécie de hadou no braço de Grimmjow. Os dois conversam, Shinji diz que não gosta de se intrometer em lutas de Shinigamis, mas não pode se conter vendo a situação. Grimmjow o menospreza e Shinji rapidamente puxa sua máscara Hollow e solta um cero em Grimmjow que tenta bloquear o mesmo com outro cero. Cruelmente Ferido, Grimmjow está prestes a ativar sua forma liberada quando de repente é interrompido por Ulquiorra que o leva novamente para o Hueco Mundo dizendo que a missão estava completa. Quando Inoue chega no Hueco Mundo, Aizen pede para que ela regenere o braço de Grimmjow. Depois disso Grimmjow pede para que Inoue regenere sua tatuagem de 6º(sexto) espada, logo em seguida matando o arrancar que estava ocupando seu lugar perante os espadas. Grimmjow solta um riso maléfico dizendo que ele é o verdadeiro sexto espada, parecendo até mesmo que adquiriu mais poder depois da luta contra Ichigo. Mais tarde, Ichigo que tinha invadido las noches, para resgatar inoue foi morto por Ulquiorra. Ao sentir que a reiatsu de Ichigo tinha diminuído Grimmjow vai ate a prisão onde inoue estava sendo mantida e mata duas arracars que estavam batendo em inoue. Sem entender nada, inoue pergunta porque e Grimmjow respode que'thumb' ele estava apenas retornando o favor pelo braço esquerdo. Em seguida grimmjow leva inoue ate o corpo de Ichigo. Grimmjow diz para Inoue curar as feridas de Ichigo antes que Ulquiorra volte. Ichigo acorda e grimjow diz para inoue se apressar para que grimjow e ichigo possam finalmente acertar as contas. Em seguida Ulquiorra aparece e pergunta porque Grimmjow esta curando o inimigo que ele derrotou e exige a entrega da Inoue. Porém, a recusa de Grimmjow provoca o início de uma luta. Por sorte, Grimmjow consegue selar Ulquiorra em outra dimensão com um objeto chamado Caja Negácion (Caixa de Negação) dado por Aizen para selar Arrancares (A caixa de negação foi f'left|thumb'eita para selar permanentemente Arrancares comuns e não Espadas. Por isso, Ulquiorra ficará preso na outra dimensão por duas ou três horas no máximo). Após Inoue curar as feridas de Grimmjow e Ichigo, os dois começam uma batalha. Ichigo desperta sua parte Hollow (Vaizard) e Grimmjow revela o seu verdadeiro poder,"Urre! Pantera!", a liberação de sua Zanpakutou. Grimmjow, que fica abismado pelas ações de Ichigo, de como ele sempre age como se fosse ganhar, protegendo os amigos, Grimmjow resolve usar sua melhor técnica: "Desgarrón", na qual grandes garras azuis atingem seu adversário. Ichigo, quase desistindo de lutar, se lembra de todos que ele tem que proteger e quebra o poder de Grimmjow. Ichigo parte pra cima de Grimmjow mais o mesmo hesita na hora de bloquear Ichigo, levando o golpe que da a vitoria ao Ichigo, o mesmo termina completamente ferido. Poder A liberação de Grimmjow é em forma de um animal, "Multile! Pantera". Todo o corpo é coberto por uma carapaça branca muito resistente, do mesmo material das máscaras usadas pelos Arrancares. Além disso, o seu cabelo azul cresce e ele passa a possuir um rabo e garras. Com a liberação do seu poder, Grimmjow fica extremamente rápido e tem uma luta bem equilibrada com Ichigo. além disso grimmjow é capaz de usar presão sonora(amedrotando e desgastando o adversario). técnicas Gran Rey Cero(O Cero do Rei Hollow): Uma evolução do Cero usado apenas por Espadas. Desgarrón(Dilaceração): Enormes feixes de luz saem das garras de Grimmjow que se movem naturalmente ao movimentar seu corpo. Em sua forma liberada, pode lançar espinhos de seu cotovelo, de 1 a 5 por vez, parecendo balas de um revólver.Técnica poderosa capaz de destruir, com apenas 1, um prédio inteiro do interior do "Las Noches" Roat of the Phanter '(o rugido da Pantera):' Após a liberação Grimm da um rugido assustador que parece paralisar seus oponentes.(como em sua luta contra Kurosaki Ichigo) Curiosidades *Apesar de sua aparição no Anime ter sido relativamente rápida, na pesquisa de popularidade em 2008 da revista Shonen Jump no Japão, Grimmjow ficou em quarto lugar. *O desenho de Grimmjow, foi baseado nos vocalistas da banda Slipknot, segundo o autor Tite Kubo. *Kubo revelou numa entrevista na Shonen Jump que o nome Grimmjow é baseado em Sir Nicholas Grimshaw, famoso arquiteto inglês. *Grimmjow, ao usar o Gran Rey Cero, disse ser ele uma habilidade exclusiva dos Espadas, porém o único visto usando-o foi o próprio Grimmjow - Lembrando que todos os demais morreram. *Há controvérsia entre os fãs sobre o estado atual de Grimmjow. Embora tenha sido ferido pela luta contra Ichigo Kurosaki, e depois pelo Espada Nnoitra Jiruga, ninguém viu seu a evaporação de seu cadáver ou uma confirmação de sua morte por Tite Kubo, o que levanta a hipótese de que o Arrancar estaria vivo. *Todos os espadas tem os seus proprios "significados" de morte, o de Grimmjow é DESTRUIÇÃO. Lutas *Grimmjow vs Ichigo: (primeira luta) Vitória do Grimmjow *Grimmjow vs Rukia e Ichigo: (segunda luta) Vitória do Grimmjow *Grimmjow vs Tousen Kaname: Vitória de Tousen Kaname *Grimmjow vs Luppi: Vitória de Grimmjow *Grimmjow vs Ulquiorra: Vitória de Grimmjow *Grimmjow vs Ichigo: Vitória de Ichigo *Lutas: 6 *Vitórias: 4 *Derrotas: 2 *Empates: 0 Categoria:Espadas Categoria:Arrancar Categoria:Personagens Masculinos